Spirited Away II
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Several years have past and Chihiro who is now near 16 and her little brother Risu who is 6. Are her stories all too real? Or are they all too fake? Lame sum! story beta...
1. Leave This World For Another

**Spirited Away II**

Summary: Several years have past and Chihiro who is now near 16 and her little brother Risu who is 6. Are her stories all too real? Or are they fake?

Chapter one

'Chihiro!' a voice called. Chihiro looked over to her clock 8: 30 PM. She mentally slapped herself in the head

'I'm coming, squirt!' She yelled. She made her way through the empty house. The day had been tuff for her and Risu; it was their first day without parents. Their mum died from cancer, and their father went insane. Chihiro now feared that her little brother would start calling her "mum" She wasn't ready for that.

'Okay, squirt. What story tonight, hmm?' Chihiro asked as Risu stopped bouncing on his bed

'The story about Sen and Haku!'

Chihiro cringed. Why did she ever tell him that? Oh yeah, so I wouldn't go insane like dad did! She thought as she sighed and went over to tuck her brother in.

-

Chihiro knew it was coming after she had told him the story

'Are Sen and Haku real?' Risu asked Chihiro just smiled and changed the subject

'How's your ear?' Risu looked at her as if she hurt him, but that look always came when Chihiro changed the subject on him but eventually he sighed and turned sideways. The one thing about Risu was his ear; one part of it was all scale, not skin. And Chihiro didn't want to touch it, afraid of it, half knowing what it was

'Okay…. You sleep now okay? If you have any problems….' Risu looked down to his sheets and Chihiro stopped talking

'You sound like mum.'

'I do….?' Chihiro asked and he nodded stunned that he'd remembered her. Then he started to cry

'W-why d-d-did they le-eave u-us?' Risu said while crying and sniffing. Chihiro pulled him into a hug and stroked his head

'I don't know Risu, I really don't know. I want to know as well.' She said and she felt Risu nod

'Tell ya what, why don't we go visit dad tomorrow?' Chihiro asked strangely Risu shook his head and pulled away from her

'They left us for a reason! I don't want to know it was me!' Risu practically shouted this. Chihiro blinked

'You think they left us because of you?' Risu sniffed and nodded then he clung to Chihiro's shoulder

'I wanna go to the land where Sen and Haku are!' Risu Chihiro raised her eye brow

'C'mon now is the time for sleep.' She said while getting up then went over to the light switch.

Chihiro got back to her room, flopped onto her onto and sighed. Chihiro stared up at the ceiling and fell asleep dreaming of the place her brother wished he was.

Morning

'Chihiro? Chihiro wake UP!'

Chihiro felt something going onto her bed and jumping onto it; she groaned and rolled over but it just kept bouncing

'Okay, okay! I'm up!'

'C'mon sis I wanna go outside!' Chihiro sighed  
'Okay, let me get dressed and I'll come with you,' Risu stopped jumping on the bed. Chihiro faintly heard her bedroom door closing.

-

'Squirt don't run where I can't see you,'

'Stop calling me that!'

'Or what?'

'I'm gonna call you names!'

'Like what are you gonna call me?'

he didn't answer for a minute

'Hmm, let's see…. "Spirit Girl"!' Risu called back Chihiro blinked now going defensive

'Hey! Spirits are cool! Don't ditch 'em!'

'It's not like they are real!' Chihiro grasped Risu's hand

'Do, never, ever, say that!'

'Why!'

'Because it'll come back to haunt you.' Risu raised an eye brow at his sister but said nothing to it. Risu kept walking with his nose in the air, he didn't look where he was going and he tripped

'See? That's what you get when you ditch Spirits!' Chihiro said

'But I said I was sorry!' He whined but Chihiro was smiling all in the same.

-

Risu ran on ahead

'Chihiro! Come quick! It's the tunnel from your story!' Risu yelled. Oh no. Chihiro thought and she ran full pelt. She came to the tunnel she hadn't seen in years, yet to find it hadn't changed one pit. Her brother was staring right into it like she was when she first saw it. Then he turned around and pulled on Chihiro's arm

'C'mon I wanna see if your story is true!' Before Chihiro could say anything against this, Risu was running

'RISU!' Chihiro yelled then running after him.

Chihiro saw Risu run up the stairs as she was on the river

'Risu!' Chihiro yelled forgetting it wasn't a good thing; he turned a corner and was gone. Chihiro stopped and breathed faster

'Risu!' She yelled again as she started to run again.

Chihiro found him staring at the bathhouse she came up behind him and threw her hands over his eyes

'Hey let me go!' Risu said

'If you ever run off again, Spirits, ever so help you, I will kill you!'

'Sorry!' Risu screamed at her he was able to get her hands off his eyes

'But your story is true!' Risu said he could feel Chihiro stiffen

'What's wrong?'

'_You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now! ... They are lighting the lamps, you've got to get across the river. Go! I'll distract them!'_

'We have to get out of here… Now!'

'But…. Why?' Risu started to argue. Just like Chihiro was like when she was that age just Risu was a boy. Chihiro didn't listen, she grasped Risu's hand and pulled but he didn't move

'Risu move!' Chihiro growled at him not seeing what he was staring but eventually followed his gaze.

'Oh my God!' Risu said then rounding on his sister forgetting what he was staring at

'You're Sen! You're Sen! You said you didn't believe in it! And here we are. Your Sen And you didn't tell m-!' Risu would have said more to his out burst but Chihiro placed a hand over his mouth and gagged now looking angry at her he was shaking. But Chihiro looked frightened and pale. Risu turned his attention to what he was staring at before it was a big place, but Risu couldn't remember what it was called. Risu was going to say something but Chihiro made sure he wasn't going to.

-

'Umm…' Chihiro said Risu looked up at her not knowing why she was like that. Chihiro looked at the floor and her hand slipped from her brother's mouth. Risu knowing his chance to speak was now or never

'Uh... This is that bathhouse?' Risu said with something going into his voice, Chihiro nodded

'We really shouldn't be here…'

Risu stood there looking at one to the other, then getting over timed. Risu stared at Chihiro for a long time

'..What…?'

'Aren't you gonna say something?' He yelled

'…No…' She said in a shaking voice he looked at her and he crossed his arms angrily.

(A/n: Hi all! How's this for a first chapter? Good? No flames yet people! I know I'm gonna get flamed latter on in story!)

(A/n2: Sorry guys I just realized that I had this in bold, Lol, I fixed it now! As you can see Lol)


	2. Looking Upon The Bath House

**Chapter two**

Risu was now grinning evilly

'I'm now gonna call you Sen-'

'Don't even think about young man!' Risu looked towards the ground and muttered

'Sen,' Chihiro's eye twitched in anger and her hands turned into balls of white. Risu looked up

'Uh-oh. Calm down!' Risu jumped backwards

'Have you calmed down yet?' He asked after a few minutes

'Yeah, I have….' Chihiro said looking anywhere but Risu

'Argg!' Chihiro said stamping her foot he looked at her; she directly looked at her hand. Which cause Risu to look at his own….

'Um…' Chihiro looked at him 'About this,' he said while holding out his hand which wasn't disappearing Chihiro blinked

'Great I have a Spirit….' Chihiro muttered Risu didn't catch what she said after that

'Hey! How do you know I'm a spirit?' Risu yelled 'I mean c'mon I'm just Risu!' Chihiro sighed and went over to the bridges side and banged her head on it.

'Hey. Hey! Stop it! Your gonna make yourself go insane! …. Just like dad did….' Risu said and Chihiro stopped banging her head and looked at Risu 'I know…'

'Then why are you doing it?' Chihiro shook her head vigorously and out her arms around her knees. Risu sighed as his face fell. Then he rolled his eyes

'But she's already gone mad, she's gonna join dad, and I'll be alone….' Risu muttered but heard Chihiro him

'I'm not mad; I just don't know what to do anymore.' Chihiro said standing up

'And you think you're the only one?' Risu asked Chihiro looked at her hand again

'I better find something to eat…' Risu smiled and plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a candy cane Chihiro raised her eye brow then took it off him and broke a bit off and handed the rest back to Risu

'Just in case you need it.' Chihiro said

…. ….

'Uh, now, umm, about the sun, uh, going down…' Risu started

'We better go to Kamajii,' Risu's eye lit up and he started to jump up and down Chihiro's eyes followed him

'We better go before someone see's us…' Chihiro said and Risu stopped bouncing

'Thanks for the kill-joy….' Risu muttered Chihiro grinned at him

'C'mon Risu. Piggy back ride till we get there?' Chihiro ask

'Yay!' Risu yelled as he ran over to Chihiro and got onto her back

'…. Okay I take that back, Get off! You're heavy!' Risu laughed and got off

'Knew it wouldn't last.'

…. ….

They were at the last part of stairs

'Haha you ran down these screaming!'

'I was provoked!' Chihiro said in her defence

'Still… I can see why, you would wanna run down these as quick as possible…. Can I run down?' Risu asked her and she both shrugged but he didn't run anyway.

… …

Risu opened the boiler room door as Chihiro muttered 'Here we go again….'

They both walked in. they both heard the roarings of the fire and Kamajii working on his…. (A/n: whatever is was) They walked in and the Soot Balls were doing their work Risu's eye lit up and looked towards Chihiro who told him to be quiet with a finger on her lip

'Kamajii?' Chihiro called and he turned around

'Never thought I'd see the day when you returned, Sen.' Kamajii said turning back to his work Risu rounded on his sister

'Hey! You said I wasn't aloud to call you that, but Kamajii is!' Risu said Kamajii turned around hearing a voice he hadn't heard before Chihiro could see that he was frowning but he didn't say anything to it

'Rin should be along in a while sit and wait for her…'

'Does Yu-Baaba still run this place?' Risu asked absentmindedly as he crossed the sea of working Soot Balls

'Sadly enough.'

They sat there for awhile

'So Sen, let me ask you something,'

'Sure,'

'Who is this little one to you?'

'He's my little brother, but people think I'm his mother…. Now let me ask something!' Chihiro said this in a rushed voice

'Eh, still the kid that came here, just a taller klutz,'

'He called you a klutz; I wouldn't take that if I was you!' Risu said raising his eye brow

'Yeah, anyway, what happened while I was gone?'

'Oh, lots of things…. The war… The bathhouse is now used for injured people, so we could properly reuse your help Sen, as well as your little brother.'

'Oh long has this war gone for?'

'..About five years in two days, six…'

'So this happened right after I left?'

'Not right after but around there.'

'Yu-Baaba didn't start it did she?'

'Na, this is the one thing she is trying to stop, she's even talking to her sister again.'

'Wow,' Risu said trying to count how many Soot Balls there were

'I'd give up while you can, boy!'

'My name is Risu!' He growled

'Risu?' Kamajii asked then he burst out laughing they both frowned

'Chow time… What are you laughing about Kamajii?' Rin said while getting herself through the sliding door and closing it behind her. She didn't see Chihiro or Risu, she walked over to Kamajii

'Nothing, nothing, Just something this little boy Risu said.'

'Risu? Theirs no Risu here, what are you talking about,' Rin said while going over to the Soot Balls and throwing them candy. When she got up she saw Chihiro she shrieked and pointed at her gaping

'Wow, talk about de-ja-vu….' Chihiro muttered Rin couldn't see Risu who was behind Chihiro stiffened a laugh-cross-giggle. Rin was stunned

'….Sen?'

'….Rin.'

Rin shrieked again

'Stop shrieking its hurting my ears!' Risu said coming out from behind Chihiro. Rin looked at one to the other, then looked at Kamajii

'Is this who you were talking about?'

'My name is Risu if you didn't know. Why are you calling her Sen? That's not her name….'

'It isn't?' Kamajii and Rin asked

'It was my name here…' Chihiro started to mutter like she always did Risu rolled his eyes at her muttering

'Oh, so what's your name now?'

'Chihiro,'

'Ha, that fits you perfectly; don't know about Risu, you don't look anything like one,'

'I know but they called me Risu because when I was born I looked like one,'

'..Right… Well I suppose we better go you two to Yu-Baaba, don't worry about anyone seeing you guys, because they are all attending to guests of the war.' Rin said walking over to the sliding door. Chihiro and Risu who had already taken their shoes off, followed her

'Thanks again Kamajii!' Chihiro called over her shoulder Rin grinned and muttered 'Just taller,'

…. ….

'Aw, not again…'

'Don't worry; she's a lot nicer since you came her last…. Sen... You don't mind if I keep calling you that do you? It sort of grew on me,' Rin said Chihiro shook her head and Risu glared at her

'So…. Can I call you Sen?'

'… No.' Risu screamed in confusion both girls laughed.

A little while later

'Never thought I'd see you back here.' Chihiro ignored her

'We'd like to help with the war guests if it's not too much trouble to you ma'am.' Chihiro said

'_We_?'

'Me and my little brother.'

'Brother, eh?'

'Yes my little brother Risu.'

'_Risu_?' She asked then she started to crack up laughing

'Hey! Just because my name is weird doesn't mean you have to laugh at it!' Risu said angrily Yu-Baaba grinned

'He's definitely your brother Sen.'

She thought for a moment

'You both have a job… Haku's not here, you should know your way Sen.'

(A/n: Hi all, this chapter is so lame! I know, well at least I think its lame, next chap coming up soon!)


	3. No Contract?

**Chapter three**

Chihiro started re-looking for Rin having no idea why Yu-Baaba didn't give her of her brother a contract

'Sen!' Chihiro and Risu looked around and saw Rin running up to them

'Follow… me…. Something…. You…. Need…. To…. See,' she said they both frowned but followed her

Rin led them all the way over to a room; they couldn't see what was inside

'No one wants you crying Sen…' Rin whispered Chihiro frowned in confusion. Why would she cry…. Unless….

They both walked into the room

'Oh my God…' Risu said Chihiro said nothing Rin walked in slowly after them

'You two have to look after him till he's better… Then he will he shipped out again.'

'What?' Chihiro said her voiced sounded strained. Rin looked at her sadly then walked out Risu looked between them – Chihiro looked like she was going to break down. She walked over to the edge of the bed and saw the one person she thought she'd never see again….

Haku

* * *

Chihiro wasn't sure how she was going to care for him; she had no clue into what she should do!

'It's time to go to bed, Squirt…' She said strained she got up

'Where do I sleep?'

'I'll show you…'

…. ….

Haku felt someone, in the room nothing was said for awhile, so he didn't know who it was

'It's time to go to bed, Squirt.'

That voice sounded familiar… Chihiro! She was here?

That was it that made him open his eyes not matter how much it hurt him, he moved his head to the left and saw Chihiro looking older then he'd seen her last, their was a person he didn't know he figured that to be what Chihiro called "Squirt" Just by looking at the boy many questions came to his head, and by looking at the boy he could see so much of what was in Chihiro.

'Where do I sleep?'

He even pouted the same way as she did! Haku envied the boy named "Squirt"

'I'll show you…'

He was now confused. He silently watched them go out of the room, what Haku feared in his dreams was now reality – Chihiro moved on. Haku closed his eyes half knowing that it was always going to be true.

…. ….

Chihiro came back into the room without Risu with her a couple of minutes later. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, she collapsed by Haku's bed and bringing her knees to her. No one saw the tears roll down her face

…. ….

Haku slid his eyes open again to see that Chihiro was back, she was hugging her knees, although she didn't look it but Haku knew she was crying.

'Haku…. Please just wake up and tell me you're not dead….' She whispered into her knees

She cared for him?

'Chihiro?'

'Chihiro yelped, screamed, jumped and yelled all at the same time (a/n: Can someone do that all at the same time?)

'What are you screaming at?' A new voice said and Chihiro cringed 'You're not mad are you?' Chihiro could see confusion and sadness go into Haku's eyes. Chihiro turned around to face the voice; Haku also looked at him, the strangest thing was this little boy was staring at him…. Blinking? He seemed to gag, and then he faltered still blinking every now and again

'Ohmygod!' He said Haku didn't understand what he just said. Risu walked in slowly (a/n: Like how Chihiro walked into the pig pin, Lol) Then looked at Chihiro blankly

'He's… Alive …? I'm not dreaming am I?' Chihiro shook her head and the boy whooped and Chihiro but her hand to her forehead

'Oh… Umm…. Uh, Hi.' Risu said after awhile

'..Hi…'

Chihiro looked between the two of them

'Your name is Haku isn't it?' Haku turned his head to Chihiro who blushed and turned away, he nodded confusedly

'My name is Risu.' Then he waited for him to laugh which didn't come

'Aren't you gonna laugh?'

'Why would I?'

Risu blinked then said randomly out of the blue; 'I like you,' and he walked out leaving them both stunned.

(A/n: This was so small only two pages, oh wells Lol, R&R peeps!)


	4. Chihiro, Risu & Haku

**Chapter four **

Chihiro went back to hugging her knees again

'Why were you crying?'

'I… Wasn't…'

'You were….' Chihiro looked at Haku with sorrowful eyes

'I feared you weren't going to wake up,' she said looking away from him

'Why did you call that boy "Risu"?' Chihiro went confused (a/n: See what's happening?)

'Umm… I didn't… My parents did…'

'How old is he?'

'Six…'

'Hey…' Chihiro said 'Since when could you show emotions?'

'I suppose I should start at the beginning right?' Chihiro nodded she wasn't hugging her knees anymore (a/n: The hugging the knee thing is something she grew into. If you were wondering). Haku looked towards the ceiling of the room

'I feared things too… I feared that you'd forget everything here, and move-'

'Now that I'd never do,' Chihiro said cutting in, then reaching to her pony tail and pulled on the tie, and showed it to Haku. He smiled as she put her tie back in her hair

'I'm sorry.' He whispered

'Sorry for what?'

'Sorry for that I couldn't come to you… I tried but then the war started…'

'Hey, I understand, now, why you couldn't come wasn't your fault.'

'But you will never move on will you?'

'Huh?'

'You won't grow up right, because you were waiting-'

'I'd rather wait, for you till I die, rather then move on, okay,' Chihiro said not looking at him, but he could see her blushing

'I still feel like saying sorry for that, because I feel its half my fault…'

'Now how do you work that out?'

'Well, if you never came here, in the first place, never knew us…. You'd grow up right…. Rin, Kamajii and I figured that out once you left, Rin nearly went to ask to see if Yu-Baaba would cover your memories of this place, but we sided against it…. We just wanted you to live your life, as normal as before you came here….' Chihiro looked at him for a minute looking as if it was all sinking in

'….Chihiro…' Risu called they both looked at him. Risu came in rubbing his one eye

'What's up Squirt?'

'I couldn't get to sleep….' Chihiro looked fearfully back at Haku then to Risu a couple of times. Nothing happened for a few moments, besides Haku sitting up painfully. Risu groaned painfully then clapped both of his hands on his left ear and sank slowly to the floor

'Risu?' Chihiro said her voice changed dramatically

'What's wrong with his ear?' Haku asked as Chihiro got up and went over to Risu

'Maybe you will know…' Chihiro somehow got Risu up and got him over to Haku

'Show Haku, Risu.' Risu gritted his teeth and let his hands off his ear and Haku blinked at it

'He's from this world isn't he?' Chihiro whispered Haku nodded slowly

'He's a Dragon.' (A/n: Hears "Dun, dun, dun!" In background) Chihiro seemed to falter and Risu would have screamed is he wasn't in pain

'Here,' Haku said as he touched the scale on his ear.

Risu blinked while Chihiro looked to one to the other like a tennis match

'Thanks,' Haku just smiled at him. Risu turned to Chihiro and gave her a scared look

'I think I can go to bed now…' Risu said slowly then added in a fast tune 'But I don't like the room I'm in!' they both blinked

'Well, I think it'll be alright for you to sleep in here if Haku lets you…' Risu looked at Haku with a pleading stare. Haku nodded, and Risu whooped, then bowed and ran out of the room.

…. ….

It wasn't long until Risu yelled for help which Chihiro was counting on; she smiled and walked out of the room leaving Haku to his thoughts.

…. ….

It wasn't long after Risu's yell they both came back in the room, with Risu's bed, as soon as it was laid back down Risu went too Chihiro walked back over to Haku who was laying back down looking half asleep

'Where's your bed?' He asked and Chihiro shrugged

'Not tired yet…' But this was a lie, she was tired, she was just afraid of going to sleep and waking up and finding this was a dream

'How did you know Risu was apart of this world?'

'I can remember when he was born….. He started to disappear, and I screamed, totally breaking down I ran, then when they found that his ear wasn't skin, when I first looked at it… It reminded me of you…' Chihiro said her head was on her chest while her hair covered her face

'But I tried to conscience myself that he wasn't apart of this world, but my own, but every time I see his ear…. I would cry. Because I knew what everyone else knew not, why he grew up faster then everyone at his age… Why he had a scale on his ear…. Why he would only listen to me, not our parents…. Every day when we were at school rumours flew saying that my brother wasn't my brother and that I was his mother, not his sister.' She let a strain sob get out, then she felt something under her chin pushing it up she tried not to look at him, but he caught her eye anyway,

'Chihiro…. I can see why people would think that, the way you call him "Squirt" and everything…. I even thought for a minute there…' Chihiro started to cry Haku didn't know if they were from being happy or being sad.

* * *

Chihiro didn't know what time she actually fell asleep, but she knew she was in the same place she went to sleep in because she was so uncomfortable how she was laying half sitting half laying, her eyes wondered to her brother who was still sleeping peacefully then her eyes wondered to Haku who seemed fine then their was a knock on the door and Rin came in

'I didn't know if any of you would be awake,' Rin stated Chihiro smiled

'How are they holding up?'

'Risu just got told about his ear-'

'What?'

Risu stirred and said something about white dragons are flying which made Chihiro grin and Rin stare at him, he sat up scratching his left ear

'Morning Squirt,' Chihiro said

'Hullo,'

'So what's up Rin?' Rin's eyes wondered to Haku who was still asleep and nodded towards him

'They are shipping him back out in a couple of days…. Weather he's alright to go or not.' Risu and Chihiro blinked

'What?' They both asked cross screamed

'Don't shoot the messenger!' Rin said then she bowed sarcastically and walked out

* * *

Nothing was said. 

Besides Haku who was waking up his eyes open to see Risu looming over him then Risu looked to his right

'Chihiro! He's awake!' With that Risu got out the way so Haku could sit up if he wanted to which he tried too by the time Haku got up Chihiro was back in the room looking flabbergasted as well as if she just run a marathon

'Could you get them to change their minds?' Chihiro sadly shook her head, and then she looked at Haku who seemed very confused about the convocation

'Have you told him yet?' Risu shook his head

'I don't wanna be the up-bringer-of-bad-news guy!' Chihiro raised her eye brow. Then looked at Haku and walked over to him, while her brother went over to the side of the room doing something

'They want to ship you out again in a couple of days,' Chihiro said Haku didn't say anything Risu stopped doing whatever he was doing Chihiro seemed unable to do anything.

* * *

'_Chihiro? Chihiro wake up, we have to get off at the next stop!' _Someone said while trying to get her up.

Since when was I on a train?

She opened her eyes to see she was on a school bus. She had been dreaming again?

The bus slowed down and Risu practically dragged Chihiro out of the bus

'It seemed so real….' Chihiro muttered and Risu rolled his eyes and started to walk

(A/n: You can flame now! This is the second last chap! sniff, sniff Lol, I really don't like flames but I knew I was gonna get them as soon as I finished it… R&R please!)


	5. A Dream? !

**Chapter five**

(A/n: Hi all! I'm really sorry, this chapter is very small... You can flame at me! Tell me how bad I am!)**  
**

**

* * *

**

As they both walked home Chihiro told Risu her "dream" and Risu seemed to believe her only the fact that he had it too, he just woke up before her.

… …

It took them a half hour to walk home easy; Chihiro and Risu were in no rush to get home, knowing what would happen as soon as they walked into the house. Risu looked up at Chihiro fearfully knowing what day it was for her (A/n: it's not her birthday so guess again!) But Chihiro looked down at Risu with a reassuring smiled, but they both knew what it was covering. Their parents weren't worried if they came home two hours late because every second day they were two hours late. The reason why? They were forcing Chihiro to get married…. To some complete attar stranger they thought was nice. And the thing is, Chihiro hadn't seen him til today, and Risu wasn't afraid… he was furious at the fact his parents were making his sister grow up. Risu knew why she always slept in, why she slept anywhere she could. During class the teachers couldn't care less about her sleeping in, only because she proved she never was awake, but when she was she was a, A+ student, she already learnt to stuff last year in her last year, To make words short – her life was bad and it was falling apart and only Risu knew why, he knew not to tell their parents for it would make it worse the fact that he had a scale for an ear didn't make anything better for Risu, only because his parents kept taking him to the doctors ever month to see if it hadn't gotten infected, which completely killed Risu and Chihiro because they knew that it wasn't infected… It was something else. But they – the doctors insisted it was something that causes extra hearing and naturally their parents believed in it. Yeah Right!

… …

They both trudged up the front stairs of their house then breathed a sigh and walked in

'Chihiro! Risu!' Their mother called coming out from the living room, Risu said something in under tone and crossed his arms his mother looked at him as if he was a lost cause

'How was your day?'

No answer from anyone, if it was night crickets would have chirped

'Umm… Risu, would you mind going up stairs? We have a guest.'

Risu said yet again something in under tone but didn't move, Chihiro bent down to his right ear knowing the other one was sensitive

'Go on, we wouldn't like to see her angry now would we, Squirt?'

'B-but,'

'No buts, I need to do this, even though I don't want to,'

'But!'

'Move it, Squirt, I'll tell you all about it…. When it's over okay?' Risu agreed only because he really didn't want to upset his sister anymore then she was, he could see tears about to spill from her eyes. Risu knew it was wrong, he didn't go to his room, he couldn't hear from their so he stayed on the stairs where he could hear.

…. ….

Chihiro kept her head down, not wanting to see the guy her parents plucked from the streets, no one saw Risu sneak in from the stairs but soon found out he was their because he screamed and ran behind Chihiro

'What's up, Squirt?' Her voice didn't sound like her own, she flinched at it, and so did Risu

'He… he….'

'Who are you talking about?'

'Him… him…'

Chihiro picked her head up, screamed and hid her eyes behind here hands, but she could still see him. Her parents were staring at Chihiro and Risu the way they acted must have been strange, but they edged slowly out of the room Risu growled (A/n: Dragon like Lol) at them. Chihiro still had her eyes hidden behind her hands, but the boy in front of her knew she could see him (A/n: Have you figured out who the boy is YET?)

'Hello, Chihiro, Risu,' Chihiro took down her hands, and then flung herself at him. Chihiro hit him in the shoulder blade… one time … two times … three times….. All the while she was crying while he tried to comfort her. Risu looked at the two them then he turned around smiling as he walked out the room, he muttered

…

'Love does weird things.'

…

FIN

…

* * *

(A/n: I really do like how I ended this…. note sarcasm! But it has to end like that… Risu ending it saying what he says. If you still haven't figured who the boy was… Ugh!_ …. _sorry, for the way I ended this…. I **_might _**do I little thing for it, but I don't know, what you think? Give or take peeps!) 


	6. Answers

Answers for Spirited Away II

This is me talking all the way. NOT STORY! You have to P.M me if you want a sequel! _Nudge, nudge, wink, wink_

Many people have asked some questions about the ending of this (sequel will make you understand!) so I am posting this for answers to these questions….

First; "Is Risu Chihiro's and Haku's kid?" Uhh well, umm, No, because you see Chihiro was ten in the film, and her parents wouldn't let her have a child at that age!

Next question; "when Haku was in pain Risu felt it" That is because they are both Dragons and in the same room.

Next; "Risu has a dragon scale and is a dragon" Yes, yes, he does. But his parents/ doctors think its something to do with good hearing, I think Dragons have good hearing so…. As I said in chap five – Yeah right. I didn't explain that one very good did I? Oh wells its life

Next; "Risu only listens to Chihiro" That is because she has been to the Spirit world, he can kinda sense it through that Dragon scale, and his parents have, although they don't remember it, so he doesn't listen to them, he totally hates him, for forgetting.

Next; "He would have been born about a year after Chihiro was in the Spirit World" Yes he was considering he is six; I placed this six years after the film!

Next; "It would explain why Chihiro was nervous when Haku and Risu were in the same room together" Umm, that's only because she is afraid they won't bond... And stuff like that.

Next; "it would make more sense then Risu being her brother" Well from what I said up It is just plain wrong for Risu to be Chihiro's son…. Lol

Anyways I hope this page will help you…. I will update this page ever so often if I get another question, properly wont Lol, Bye guys! Please do R&R, they make my day happy, I give you puppy eyes but you properly live too far away  Oh wells. Its life.

8th June

Eh, since I got bored I reread what I've written in this story doesn't anyone wonder why Kamajii said **'Ha, that fits you perfectly; don't know about Risu, you don't look anything like one,'**

Well unless you know that Chihiro means _thousand fathoms _or_ great depth_ and Risu means_ Squirrel_. Although I can't imagine any child looking like a squirrel, but hey, who cares? I don't, and whoever is reading this properly doesn't… So…

I can't find any more I- haven't- put- enough- effort- into- this. By the way on that note – I don't mean the whole story in general, I know it sucks, considering how many reviews I got… I just some random idea I had in my head…. And no one liked it ah well, what ya gonna do? Oh on that note I better say this;

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, if I did, there would be a Spirited Away two! But considering there's no 2 I don't own it! Leave me alone for my thoughts to make me THINK I am…. I have my ways…. Not._**

11th July

On a better note then what I left it on last time, I have don't a sequel to this story ya can properly find it on my page, so go look for it if you like this story so much you asked for a sequel… Oh name, you can properly guess what I named it if you already have looked on my page; Sequel To Spirited Away II Kind a lame but I couldn't think of anything else, sue me (no don't) Post me a better name then… Lol

_Bai_


End file.
